Helios (Gargoyles)
Helios is an antagonist in the Gargoyles television series's episode "The New Olympians". He is male New Olympian, a descendant of the Olympians, who in turn were a sentient race who were persecuted do to their seemingly monstrous appearance. As the name implies Helios' direct ancestor must have been the solar deity of the same name, and as such, Helios has the ability to conjure fire and throw it as projectiles. He is a member of New Olympus' hostile police force. He along with the vast majority of the New Olympians harbored a hatred for all humans on account of their predecessors persecution, thus making him an enemy of series protagonist Elisa Maza. Helios was voiced by Rob Paulsen, who had also played other animated villains in the past, such as the Spider-Man: The Animated Series version of Hydro-Man, Boomer and Brick on The Powerpuff Girls, Sal Maroni in the Batman: Gotham Knight animated movie, and The Great Puttinski on KND: Code-name Kids Next Door. Biography Upon arriving in New Olympus, Helios and two other members of the police(namely Kiron and Taurus, the chief of security) detected the human Elisa Maza on the island's shore and immediately thought that Elisa was planning to cause disasters on the island. They arrested her on the charges of trespassing and brought her to be trialed for her crimes. Helios shot a fireball at Elisa's gargoyle friends, believing their appearance to be an ambush, but Taurus ordered him to immediately stop. The police did not arrest Elisa's gargoyles friends, Goliath, Angela and Bronx, since New Olympians had respect for their race. At the Senate House, Helios and Kiron arrived in the arena with Elisa Maza captured, where her Goliath pleaded the New Olympians' leader, Boreas, to trust her on account of the policewoman already keeping his gargoyle clan's presence a secret back in New York. Indeed, Boreas found Elisa innocent, but forbade her from leaving the island, fearing that she would be tempted to expose his race to the rest of humanity. Helios and other citizens crowded the Manhattan Clan when trying to explore New Olympus, he even instigated a riot by mocking Elisa. He attacked Bronx by throwing fire when the gargoyle beast tried to attack him. Taurus yelled at the rioters to stop attacking Elisa, but had her arrested again for causing a riot on the streets, despite Goliath's claims that she was not to blame. As Elisa is in her cell, Helios and the citizens from before gathered around her window to further yell at her. The officer then threw one of his fireballs at the window, but Elisa dodges it. Taurus shows up again to stop the rioters, threatening to have them all arrested. He then told Helios to stop abusing his pyrotechnic powers or his job will be lost. Unknown to the police, the shape-shifting New Olympian Proteus took advantage of Elisa's imprisonment to plan his escape from prison. As Goliath broke inside, Proteus tricked him into releasing him after changing his form into Elisa and imprisoning the gargoyle in his stead. Helios arrives to inform Taurus that Elisa has escaped her cell along with Goliath, so the two policemen begin searching for them. As dawn approached on New Olympus, Elisa suspected that Proteus had been masquerading as Goliath and tries informing the island's authorities. She grabs the unsuspecting Helios off of his chariot towards her and informs him that Proteus has disguised himself as Goliath. Helios does not believe her and starts a scuffle, with him shooting fire at her, but Elisa kicked him in the stomach, causing the policeman to be immobilized under a lampshade. She then commandeers the policeman's chariot and flies off after Proteus. Cancelled reappearance Helios, alongside the rest of the New Olympians wear to have an entire spin-off series based around them, entitled New Olympians. Greg Weisman, Gargoyles' creator, planned on having the show revolve around the New Olympians coming out of their self-imposed isolation and attempt negotiations of peace with the U.N., but the show was never green-lit. Helios, working under the New Olympian named Jove wear to be a group of New Olympians who demanded that the humans worship their kind as gods. Navigation Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil